


You Meet Them in the Strangest Places

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade first met them at a crime scene. That seemed to be a trend in his life when it came to meeting friends for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Meet Them in the Strangest Places

**Author's Note:**

> I had the full intention to write chapter 3 of my Sherlock BBC/Doctor Who fusion fic but then the gif prompt for the [Fanfic Challenge #1](http://wholockians.livejournal.com/8599.html) at [wholockians](http://wholockians.livejournal.com) caught my muse and I wrote this up. This actually placed 2nd for prompt 1. Many thanks to my beta [czarina_kitty](http://czarina-kitty.livejournal.com/).
> 
> [](http://wholockians.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade first met them at a crime scene. That seemed to be a trend in his life when it came to meeting friends for the first time.

The three of them, two men and a woman, were being questioned by Donovan because they were the ones who had discovered the body in the first place. Anderson had whispered rather snidely that they were not quite right. Kept going on about how everyone needed to leave the cemetery now because of the angels. 

As Lestrade walked up the steep hill of the cemetery to where Donovan was with the suspects, because they were suspects weren't they, he could hear them arguing.

"And you mean to tell me," Donovan's voice had a hint of laughter behind it. "That the three of you live in that Police Box over there?" She pointed to the blue box that was just outside the cemetery gates. "Are you bonkers? Are you impersonating a policeman? How did you get that Police Box here?" Donovan wasn't pausing for breath in her rapid fire questioning. "Did you know the victim? How did you know him? Why are you here? Did the victim find out a secret of yours? Are you holding these people captive sir? Or are you all three in one of those illegal ménage à trois marriages?"

"Whoa!" The redheaded woman and the tanner of the two gentlemen held up their hands.

"Lady, you've gotten the wrong idea _s_." The woman had a Scottish accent. Lestrade vaguely wondered why she was here in London. Vacation. Visiting a friend. Lived in the area. 

He could see Donovan's nostrils flare from here. "You will call me Detective Sergeant. And the three of you will answer any and all questions I ask. You're our prime suspects in this homicide."

"But you don't _understand_." The man in the tweed jacket and odd hair gestured. No one dressed like that anymore. Perhaps he took himself as one of these hipster types. "The Angels are here. You are all in danger. Why won't you listen?" He turned to his friends. "Why won't anyone listen? You think the universe would have gotten a memo by now."

"Have you taken any drugs sir? Any of you?" Donovan asked.

"Drugs!" The eccentric man scoffed. "Ha! I'm the Doctor! He's a nurse and she's… She's Amy Pond."

The Scottish woman, Amy, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh _thanks_."

"Don't mention it." The doctor smiled gleefully as if he didn't understand her meaning and took it as a complaint. The nurse put his arm around Amy and squeezed. 

"Are the three of you willing to submit to a drug test?"

Before the suspects had any time to react Lestrade spoke, "That's enough Donovan. I'll take over from here. Go and help Anderson."

She turned on him, anger all over her face. "But sir!" 

"Go." His tone was firm and he cocked his head to the side to incident that she should leave.

Donovan glared at the three suspects, a glare that said _'I'm not finished with you yet'_ before she gingerly made her way down the slope of the hill.

When Gregory turned back to the trio the nurse, who still had his arm around Amy (protective, more than friends) asked him sincerely, "Are we going to be arrested?"

Lestrade raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "No, not unless you give me a reason. Now, let's start with your names shall we?"

"I'm the Doctor," The man in the tweed outstretched his hand and shook Lestrade's vigorously. "These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory."

"Williams," Rory corrected. "It's really Williams, I swear. I didn't take her name. Ow!" he cried as Amy lightly punched his arm.

Gregory turned his attention back to the other man. "The Doctor? Your _real_ name is The Doctor?" 

"Yes." The man shifted his eyes slightly. Not his real name then if that wasn't obvious. "Or you could call me John Smith if that's more comfortable."

Lestrade narrowed his eyes. "No, the Doctor will be fine for now." He shifted on his feet. "So what brought you to the cemetery at 5 o'clock in the morning, eh?"

"Well as I was telling your charming colleague." The Doctor looked over Lestrade's shoulder, yelled "Hello!", gave a Queenly wave to Donovan who looked like she was about to hurtle herself at him.

Gregory pulled down the Doctor's arm. "No, don't… don't do that."

"As I was saying I told your friend that we detected a signal that led us to this cemetery in the TARDIS—"

"The TARDIS?"

"Yes, my TARDIS." The Doctor pointed the old Police Box he had mentioned earlier. "But that's not important right now. Ooh, if she heard me say that. In fact she probably already has. She's good like that you know. My Sexy." He seemed a bit proud.

"Doctor!" Amy cried. "Get to the point!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" That seemed to snap him out of it. "When we got here we tracked down that man. He was attempted to resurrect a group of Weeping Angels and we tried to stop but we… we were too late."

Greg's head was spinning. "Weeping Angels? Wait, what happened to the victim?"

"Like I said, we were too late to stop him from bringing back the Angels. Once the Angels were resurrected, they… killed him. Snapped his neck. They might have taken his vocal cords too…"

Amy and Rory visibly shivered and clung closer to each other.

"With all the noise with opening the Rift I suppose a neighbor called the police. You lot showed up very quickly and gathered us up. The Angels were being watched so they are hibernating. And that leads us up to now." He smiled.

Lestrade just stood there observing them. Every instinct as a policeman was telling him that they were insane or on drugs, at the very least lying through their arses. But God, he didn't know but they seemed genuine. Their mannerisms, their playfulness toward each other. The story they were telling didn't seem rehearsed. He wanted to believe them.

He turned around as something briefly catches the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw something moved. But there's no one there. The only people on top of the hill are the four of them. He noticed that there's a sweet, innocent looking child-like angel statue by a nearby grave that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

"Detective Inspector, keep your eyes on that Angel." The Doctor's voice was on edge.

Greg turned back to look at the Doctor. "What--?"

"Look at it!" the man cried out in urgency.

Lestrade looked back at the angel and nearly jumped backwards. The angel, the statue had _moved_. It was nearly 2 metres away from him now. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Detective Inspector, everything is going to be fine. Everyone keep looking at your Angels. But _don't_ look into their eyes. When I count to three, run into the church."

"Why not the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Church is closer. Ready Inspector?" 

The urge to tear his eyes away from the Angel was overwhelming. "Yeah, ready." 

"One…"

God, this was insane. After everything he's seen with Sherlock and Mycroft this was beyond that. 

"Two…"

His eyes were beginning to water. If only…

"Three!"

Everything happened at once. He tore his eyes away from the Angel in a second and felt someone grab his hand, Amy as they began to run toward the church. He heard the confused screams of his colleagues behind him and the Doctor shouting directions.

They entered the church and didn't stop running until they hit the altar in the front. All three of them were out of breath. Lestrade held out his hand. "Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Nice to meet you, Ponds."

"Williams, dammit forget it," Rory muttered. 

Amy retrieved some assault rifles from behind the altar. "Here." She handed one to both Rory and Gregory. "I don't think they'll do us much good but they might make us feel more comfortable."

"What the hell? AK-47s in a church?"

"I think the guy brought them here," Amy offered as an explanation.

At that moment the Doctor rushed in with Donovan, Anderson and the rest of his team. Good. No one had been left behind.

"Sergeant Donovan, please barricade the doors. Detective Inspector Lestrade. That's a fun last name isn't it? La-straaade. Come with me!"

Greg glanced at Amy and Rory who shrugged before following this madman with a box. 

"You're a very important man, Lestrade. I haven't met a person in the universe who isn't. And I need your help."

"Who _are_ you?" Gregory asked in earnest.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. And I'm going to save you and your team. Trust me." The grin on the man's face was infectious.

"I know this is a strange question but… did my boyfriend send you?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't expected this. "Excuse me?"

Greg scrubbed his face and hair. This was a tad embarrassing. "My boyfriend, Mycroft Holmes, did he send you? I know it sounds funny but he has his hand in a lot of pies as it were. I didn't know…"

"No, no, no. Unless your brother is a… But that's not important. What _is_ important is what we have to do." He clapped his hands. "I need you to take Rory and gather up all the mirrors in the church. Do you understand me? When you've finished meet back at the altar. Oh and Lestrade, get rid of the guns."

Gregory nodded dumbly and without hesitation went to get Rory. 

When he came to the front room he found that Donovan was arguing with Amy Pond.

"I don't believe you! I should have you all arrested! You're all bloody mental!"

"Why can't you see what is in front of you?" Amy yelled back. "You saw the Weeping Angels. You saw them move!"

"Tricks!" Donovan retorted. "Just tricks! Like the Freak!"

Lestrade stepped between the two. "Calm down! We shouldn't be arguing now." He looked over at Rory. "Rory, come with me, we're off to find some mirrors."

✞ ✞ ✞

"When did you meet the Doctor?"

They're in the ladies bathroom taking down all the mirrors and it was awkward for both of them. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the Doctor prying Amy off Donovon's unconscious body. 

"Um, it's a bit complicated," Rory admitted. "But I guess a couple years ago? Amy and I were still dating then. Didn't see for him ages after that. Not until he crashed my Stag Do."

"He crashed your Stag Do?" Lestrade asked in amazement. He vaguely remembers his own Stag Do from years and years ago. He was so drunk, they were at a strip club, there was a woman named Candy Bar…

"Yeah, he came out of the fake cake. You know the one the stripper is supposed to come out of?"

He couldn't help it. Greg burst out laughing. He laughed so hard it hurt his gut. He realized that Rory had joined in with his laughter, that he was laughing even harder than Greg. There were tears streaming down their faces and they clutched each other for support as their knees began to buckle.

"Yeah," Rory said as they calmed down. "But he's worth it. With all the time-travelling and the danger, my wife could get killed any second. I've been dead a couple times. I've been alive too long. Much too long for my brain to handle. But it's worth it."

Lestrade blinked. "Time-travel?"

Rory smiled. "You see, this is why they stuck me with you."

✞ ✞ ✞

"Hall of Mirrors!" The Doctor announced, spinning around, admiring his creation. 

They'd spent a little under an hour hanging all the mirrors Rory and Lestrade had collected. 

"What's the plan, Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, I have a plan. And it will work perfectly. But what's the fun if I tell it to now?"

"You don't believe this do you, sir?" Donovan demanded. Behind her, Anderson had a skeptical look on his face as well.

"Yes, I do believe them. And if you want to save your skins you'll follow whatever that man says."

The Doctor grinned and took out a walkie-talkie from his jacket pocket. "Is everyone ready?" Without waiting for an answer began to walk out of the room like the pied piper. When he got to the main common area he spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Angel Bob? Are you there Angel Bob? Or what is your name?"

The walkie crackled and then an other-worldly voice came through. "Mortimer."

"Angel Mortimer." The Doctor weighed this. "Has a ring to it. What do you want Angel Mortimer?"

"You. We want you, Doctor."

The air in the room thickened.

"That's not really original," the Doctor commented. "Will you leave everyone else alone if I come to you willingly?"

There was a long pause before the response. "Yes."

The Doctor shut off the walkie-talkie and held up a device that reminded Gregory a bit of a screwdriver and pointed it at the church doors. "Now when I say to run, run back the way we came. When you get to the Hall of Mirrors, there's a door leading to the outside in the rear…" He paused for effect. "RUN!" 

Lestrade heard an odd buzzing sound and the doors flung open as he turned to run for his life. In front of him were Rory and Amy, behind him the rest of his team. He could hear the Doctor shouting for them to run faster, just damn his legs hurt, his lungs hurt. The lights began to flicker and it made it difficult to see what was in front of him. 

Suddenly, his eyes stung with the brightness, his covered them with his hands, and abruptly came to a halt. When he opened his eyes and blinked a few times he saw that they were all outside the church again. Lestrade looked behind him to see Anderson and Donovan catching their breaths, Rory and Amy kissing, and the Doctor doing something funny to the door with the screwdriver. 

"There, that should fix everything," the Doctor declared, a broad smile on his face. "The Weeping Angels will be stuck looking at each other for the rest of eternity. And no one will be to get into this room or even remember its existence. I'm good. Tell me I'm good."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Your good, Doctor. Brilliant."

"This doesn't stop that you three are still our prime suspects in a murder investi—"

"I think not," a smooth voice said from afar.

Everyone turned to see a tall man in an expensive three piece suit with an umbrella.

Gregory smiled. Mycroft.

"Who the hell are you?" Donovan asked rudely.

"An interested party," Mycroft said as he approached, swinging his umbrella absent-mindedly. "This investigation is now official matters of National Security and no longer concerns Scotland Yard. You're all free to go." His voice was commanding, his stare menacing. 

His team began to leave but Gregory stayed behind.

"Doctor, this is the man I told you about, Mycroft Holmes."

The Doctor shook the elder Holmes' hand with enthusiasm. "Hello! I'm the Doctor! It's a pleasure to meet you. Lestrade has told me that you have a lot of pies."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at the comment but just smiled curtly. "The pleasure is all mine, Doctor. A man of your celebrity."

Greg furrowed his brow. Of course Mycroft had heard of the Doctor. They'd have a chat after all this was over.

"At least you're not saluting. I hate it when they salute." The Doctor grimaced. 

Behind the Doctor there was a loud coughing noise.

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor stepped aside to reveal his friends. "These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory."

"Will—" Rory shook his head defeated.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Lestrade and winked.

"I prefer the term partners, myself," Mycroft added. "It was very nice to finally meet all of you. I expect that you need to get going."

"Do." The Doctor gestured over his shoulder. "Do you want to see the TARDIS? A quick trip?"

Mycroft smiled at that. "Oh no." He wrapped his arm around Gregory's waist. "We have enough adventures right here thank you."

"I won't forget either of you," the Doctor said honestly as he stepped into the blue box after Rory and Amy. "My offer will always stand." He gave them a short Queenly wave before shutting the TARDIS door.

Mycroft and Greg waved goodbye and watched as the old Police Box hummed and disappeared leaving them alone outside the church yard cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
